


The Last Page

by Aria_Breuer



Series: The Sussex Spaniel [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-War of the Ring, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Conclusion.Frodo has experienced death before. From his parents’ drowning to various relatives dying from old age. So, how will he cope when his Sussex Spaniel, Chester, reaches the end of his life?Sequel toChester’s Day Out.





	1. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. The Sussex Spaniel and his name belong to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last part in my Sussex Spaniel trilogy. :) For those who know how it feels to lose a pet, this is one of those fanfics. We knew this was coming up. :( So, let’s get started. :)

Autumn had come once more in the Shire. The leaves were turning red, yellow, orange, and brown. They dropped as the month Blotmath progressed. The harvest was being taken care by the hobbit farmers, as were the crops in the many gardens scattered throughout the Shire.

Frodo Baggins sighed. He usually wasn’t this depressed, but just watching his liver colored Sussex Spaniel, Chester, with his big paws and floppy ears sleep throughout the day didn’t settle his nerves one bit.

Frodo was usually a perky chap. His bright blue eyes couldn’t conceal the pain he was feeling. He did wash his curly, brown hair this morning, but that didn’t settle his nerves. He wore blue for the past three days. A deep blue jacket, a blue waistcoat, a white dress shirt, and deep blue knee breeches. He nearly forgot that he was wearing the same jacket, waistcoat, and breeches for three days now, but then he wasn’t paying attention to much except his dog.

Chester needed him and he needed Chester to hold on!

No! His dog could hardly stand, let alone do much. Were his legs weak? The grey hairs on Chester’s body and face were prominent. Chester was twelve years old and could barely move. That didn’t help his master’s mood one bit.

“Um… I need to send out a letter. Hang on!” Frodo said, rushing towards his finished letter on the parlor table. He read the letter in quick time.

_Dear Doctor Henson,_

_I know this may sound sudden, but I need your help! If you would come immediately to my house, there’s an emergency with my dog, Chester!_

_I know this is pressuring you, but you’ve got to help me! I think my dog may not have long to live! It’s not like I’m asking much from you, but hopefully, you’ll get this letter. Please come to my house. I’m not sure Chester can hold out for much longer!_

_Thank you for your time! Sorry to bother you._

_Sincerely,_

_Frodo Baggins_

Frodo’s fingers trembled as he stuffed the letter into the envelope and sealed it with the Baggins family crest. It was the best he could do in such a short time, but what did he have to lose? The mail in Hobbiton was quick, and the doctor was local. He’d get the letter right away. Or maybe Frodo should deliver the letter himself… but he couldn’t abandon his dog!

Oh, what to do?

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Frodo rushed to the front green door and opened it, welcoming the brown-haired hobbit Samwise Gamgee. “Sam, good timing!”

“How’s Chester?” Sam asked in a hurried voice.

“He’s not going to last,” Frodo said, looking down at the letter in his hand.

“Is that—”

“For Doctor Henson. Do you think you can deliver it? Please? I must stay with Chester.” Frodo asked, nervously. Maybe he was asking too much from his friend!

“Mr. Frodo, I saw you write that letter – we just put Spruce down – of course, I’ll deliver it!” Sam took the envelope from Frodo’s shaky hands. “I’ll be right back! Doctor Henson lives down the Hill. I’ll come back with him as soon as I can!” He rushed out the door without saying another word.

“Thank you!” Frodo closed the door, taking a good look at his whining dog Chester. He moved away from the door, approaching Chester and petting him. To his surprise, Chester wagged his tail, showing that he was happy. “Good boy, Chester. You are a good boy.” He smiled, glad to have him by his side.


	2. Diagnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks goes to Adeleidhis and Eldhoron for their ideas and for helping me roleplay this chapter and the next one. So, here is the end result. :)

Frodo impatiently looked out the parlor window. Where was Doctor Henson? Where was Sam? It had only been five minutes, but surely, they remembered him and Chester! They must have! Otherwise, why would he let Sam send out his letter to the doctor?

Chester whined. He relaxed on his fluffy bed once more. The little warmth that lay in the fireplace gave off a soothing heat. Frodo sighed. His dog was doing fine, but honestly, he looked ready to go.

“Sam, where are you? Sam!” Frodo called out to the air. He paced back and forth. Hot fury raged inside his heart. He wasn’t usually this impatient, but he knew what death and dying felt like. They were horrible! And he experienced it with Sam’s dog Spruce when he was put down. Even Sam knew this! Oh, Frodo couldn’t help but remember it now!

_Frodo stammered through the door to Number 4 Bagshot Row. There was Doctor Henson with a bowl filled with dog food containing a strange mixture. There was Sam with his grey and white malamute Spruce. The dog was lying in his bed, helpless._

_No. What were they doing?_

_“What are you doing? What’s going on? SAM!” Frodo cried, as Sam held him back._

_“I don’t like it either, but this must be done,” Sam said, trying to calm him._

_“But Sam, your dog—”_

_“He lived a good life,” Doctor Henson, the hobbit with ginger, curly hair, set the bowl of dog food next to Spruce’s bed. “Here you go.”_

_The malamute ate the food as best he could. As he did, he eventually stopped, giving out a long sigh, and then drawing his last breath. No! He was gone._

_Frodo could hardly believe it. What had he witnessed? Death? Death was the answer! It was the only thing that made sense! But how? Why did this have to happen?_

_“Sam, he killed him! He killed Spruce!” Frodo cried in bewilderment._

_“I had to put him down,” Doctor Henson sighed, regretting his decision. “I’m sorry, but he’s gone.”_

_“NO!” Frodo cried, unsure what to believe…._

….He snapped back to reality. Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn’t want to think back on that memory, but he knew it was there. Haunting him! He returned his gaze to poor Chester, who seemed worn down.

Maybe the best thing to do was to comfort him.

Frodo made his way back to his dog. He found a seat on the rug, right in front of Chester. The happy moment passed when he looked at his dog. The Sussex Spaniel weakly moved his head towards him, the pain too much to bear. Frodo scooted closer to Chester and petted him, massaging his temples with his thumb.

It was the least he could do to help him out—

The front door burst open and in walked the doctor. Doctor Henson sat down beside Frodo with Sam by his side. Frodo didn’t care! He just wanted to hear the diagnosis!

Doctor Henson examined Chester’s eyes as well as his back and stomach. He shook his head, closing his eyes in despair. Frodo knew this was bad. “He’s not going to make it. He may have a few more hours or less.” He sighed heavily. “I’ll leave you two alone. Sam?” He faced Samwise with needy eyes.

“I’m staying,” Sam said sadly, keeping his focus on the dog.

“As you wish.” Doctor Henson nodded. “I might as well stay, too. Give Chester some comfort.”

“Could you?” Frodo asked, holding back his tears.

“Of course,” the doctor said, softly, patting his shoulder.

Frodo gulped. This was it! The moment he’d been dreading. Well, he just that Chester would live out his final moments in peace.

“You’re a good dog, Chess.” A tear shed down Frodo’s cheek. He didn’t bother to wipe it away. “I’m going to miss you.” The look on Chester’s face said what the hobbit needed to hear: that everything was going to be all right. Frodo hoped that was true.


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the rewritten version of this chapter.
> 
> Thanks goes to Adeleidhis and Eldhoron for helping me with this chapter, too. It is much appreciated. :) Here we go. :(

Chester’s tail wagged. His strength was fading, but how he managed to stay happy was something that surprised Frodo. Oh, how Frodo wanted to be a dog! Then he would have a master to love and cherish him.

It was only fitting that master and dog got to be with one another for one last time. Frodo hoped he was the right master for this Sussex Spaniel.

He chuckled as the memories clouded his thoughts, making tears flow down his face. Memories that he thought were long forgotten but had resurfaced.

.

_Frodo remembered the first day when Chester arrived on his doorstep, note dropping from his mouth. He remembered picking up the note and unrolling it, discovering the letter inside and the codename Folco selected for himself. Bard! Why did it have to be Bard?! Was it because of Bilbo?_

_It was!_

_That memory gave Frodo joy and happiness. And yet, the first night of howling kept him awake all night, leaving him a mess that he would have to clean up the very next morning. Fun! But not as fun as it was for Frodo when he came to realize that he needed this dog! He needed Chester, and always would need him, now until the end of time._

.

_The next memory that came up was his and Chester’s time out on the Bywater Pool. Lotho came and nearly spoiled their day by saying the Pool belonged to the Sackville-Bagginses. A bogus lie! The pool belonged to everyone, not just the Sackville-Bagginses. Chester certainly proved the pool was anybody’s when he growled at Lotho._

_Boy, was Lotho frightened of Chester!_

_But that didn’t help when Lotho attempted to evict Frodo from Bag End, all because of Frodo’s Sussex Spaniel. What? Did the mean hobbit not like dogs? Frodo had this feeling that was the case and let Chester go, simply to scare the rude hobbit away. Not to bite him! Just to scare him. The trick worked because Lotho ran out of Bag End and out of sight before Chester could catch up to him._

_As far as Frodo recalled, Chester was happiest after that day and many to come. Frodo knew then he found the right dog or the dog found him. Most likely the latter, but who was counting?!_

.

_In Frodo’s mind, he knew he found the right companion, when they went out to the field to play fetch. Chester was four years old at the time and loving life. And that, made things satisfactory. No one ever said they weren’t happier that day. Theirs actions alone made them feel better, right up until it was time to go back to Bag End for lunch._

.

Frodo looked at Chester, the present situation returning to his thoughts. Another tear streaked down the poor hobbit’s face. He let it happen, let the tears fall. He didn’t care anymore! Chester was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop that! Maybe it was better this way… no. What was he saying? He should let Chester be at peace… no. Oh, now he sounded awful!

He should be helping his dog find safety and peace, not making things worse!

More tears ran down his face. His stomach growled! He wanted food, but he wanted to stay with Chester. Being with his dog was important. So, why was food on his mind?

“We’ll get some second breakfast soon.” Sam said, doing his best to keep calm.

“I know!” Frodo choked. He rubbed the snot with his sleeve. He couldn’t hold the tears in much longer. Why not let them fall and be done with it?

The hobbit’s breath stilled as his dog relaxed. Chester’s eyes grew heavier. He let them close, drew a long sigh, and was no more. Chester sighed away his last breath.

The moment shocked Frodo. No! His dog… wasn’t breathing, wasn’t moving. He was dead.


	4. At Heaven's Gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Adeleidhis, for giving me the idea to write more about what Chester’s heaven would look like. :)
> 
> Here we go :)

Chester was twelve years old when he died. And yet, for this doggy, it seemed like time was endless, like it didn’t exist.

The last thing he saw, before being eclipsed by a bright white light, was his master, Frodo Baggins, looking at him with teary eyes. They both knew death was imminent. So, might as well let it happen. They would see each other again. Chester knew they would!

No, wait! The bright light was too much. Frodo vanished! It was just the Sussex Spaniel, standing upright and feeling young again, even though he wasn’t. There was a hand, petting him. He recognized this hand. It was Yavanna’s hand. She was giving him comfort.

He liked that! He really did!

The golden-haired mistress in the green dress, resembling the mosses he used to eat outside, was such a soothing companion. He needed her, now more than ever. And yet, he whined for his old master.

Yavanna giggled. “You’ll see him again. Have faith and follow me.” Chester did, unsure where they were going, but knowing he had come to his heaven. A doggy heaven where everything was bliss and where everything was good.

Before him stood a golden gate, which opened, allowing Chester to see a huge kennel with massive toys and plenty of other dogs to play with. Wait a minute! He recognized these dogs. They were his Sussex Spaniel family, who he remembered from his puppyhood. Oh, how he missed them! He ran around, not caring who he tackled. At last, he came face to face with Spruce, the grey, and white malamute. Sam’s dog! Yes, he remembered him as well and tackled him instead.

Oh, he wanted to stay longer, but he knew there was more at work here. What did he have to do?

“Rolf!” Chester barked at Yavanna, out of curiosity. It was nice to hear his young bark again.

“Chester,” Yavanna giggled a second time, “I am giving you a special mission. I want you to watch over Frodo and guide him on his journey.”

“Rolf?” Chester yapped, cocking his head in confusion.

“Yes, you need to stay with Frodo, but you won’t return in the same form you had before,” Yavanna answered, petting him once again. “He’ll need you in the war to come. If you could be his guiding companion, then Eru Ilúvatar will be most grateful.”

Eru Ilúvatar? That made Chester happy! Oh, how he wanted to serve Ilúvatar, be with him for all eternity… just not without Frodo. He whined, hoping to see his old master, hoping beyond hope they would be reunited. That would make his new afterlife more complete.

“Are you ready?” Yavanna asked, curious. Chester barked in recognition. That was enough of an answer for the Queen of the Earth. “Well then, let’s get started.”

Chester couldn’t agree more.


	5. Epilogue: A New Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story and trilogy. :’(

 

Two weeks passed.

Frodo stared at Chester’s grave. The grass was starting to grow around, and on, the soil where he buried his Sussex Spaniel. Sam wanted to help with the digging, but Frodo made it clear he wanted to do it himself. Chester was his dog after all. It was more appropriate that he do it.

Now that chore was done and he was left with a broken heart. His dog was dead and he was alone, but so was Sam, who just lost Spruce. Frodo glimpsed at Bag End’s garden, finding his best friend gathering the harvest for the winter.

Frodo sighed, glad to see his friend helping out with something.

“Sam,” Frodo called, getting his friend’s attention, “thank you for letting me do this.” He looked at Chester’s grave in shame. “I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.”

“It’s alright,” Sam said, solemnly. “I would have done the same. I did it for Spruce, so I thought you might want to do the same for Chester.” He grinned morbidly. “Wow! That was awful.” He looked at Frodo, curious. “Makes me wonder if Spruce and Chester are happy up there with Ilúvatar.”

“I’m sure they are.” Frodo grinned, pleased with this notion. “They’re at peace now.”

There was a pause, at which neither friend knew what to say next. Eventually, Sam broke the silence. “What if they came back?” Sam asked.

“Came back?” Frodo’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Well, what if they were in a different form?” Sam pressed.

“A different… form?” Frodo asked, stunned. “Sam, if that’s possible, then I would see Chester now!”

“Well, you never know,” Sam shrugged. “I better finish the harvest.”

“Good luck!” Frodo called, still staring at Chester’s tomb.

“I will!” Sam called back, returning to his work.

Frodo grinned a small grin. Impossible! Chester returning? Well, maybe it was possible. He felt sure his parents would return in some form or another. So, why not his dog? Of course, the whole idea scared him. What if Chester returned? What form would he take? Would he even recall him?

These were questions he didn’t have the answers to! It was hopeless! He was still in mourning! So why was he dreaming about his Sussex Spaniel?

“Who am I kidding? I’ll never find him—” Frodo spun around, stunned to see a fully-grown cocker spaniel cocking his head at him. The dog’s barking sounded so familiar. “Chester?”

The cocker spaniel nodded. No way! Was Frodo really seeing this dog? How could it be? He approached the new dog, petting him on the head. The cocker spaniel’s tail wagged several times, attempting to lick his cheek. The feeling he was having… it was Chester!

“You’re back! I can’t believe it!” Frodo smiled. “You’re here.” He chuckled, turning to Sam and discovering his gardener was with a grey and white husky, who greeted him with slobbery kisses. He sighed. “Well, if this is what Ilúvatar wants, then I’m glad!” He said in awe, facing Chester with warm, friendly eyes.

“Rolf!” Chester barked his familiar bark. Frodo laughed, knowing he had found his dog or rather the dog found him.

“Well, come on in! I’ll get you some food!” Frodo said, walking to the front door and opening it, letting Chester into his home. As he grabbed the food dish, thoughts protruded his mind. Chester was back and now his life was complete. “Welcome home, Chester!” He said, softly.

Chester barked in recognition. He was glad to be home, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re done with my Sussex Spaniel trilogy. :) Hey, it ended on a good note! Yeah! :) Sorry, I got overexcited there. :)
> 
> Thanks goes to everyone who took the time out of their busy schedules to read this fanfic. It is much appreciated. :) My inspiration for this fanfic was from my new Sussex Spaniel puppy, who was a great help in figuring out how a puppy and a dog would react to certain situations. :)
> 
> Okay, so I knew Chester was going to pass away, but I didn’t expect him to return. I’m glad he did! :) This trilogy is over, but it was nice to work on. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading. :) I’ll see everyone in another story or series. :) Bye! :)
> 
> _Aria Breuer_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
